What should be: DmC: Devil May Cry
by SoulEater 676
Summary: I'm going to tackle the challenge of rewriting the whole DmC: Devil May Cry game. Yep, all the way from the E3 Trailer, to the end of Vergil's Downfall. This a group effort and I will respect all who are working on it. Writers: Soul Eater 676, Alps


_Hey Soul here. I'm putting "Soul Ethics" on hold till I get some more feedback._

_In the mean time I'm going to clean up Ninja Theory's mess of a game DmC: Devil May Cry. As a new Devil May Cry fan, I find this game rather insulting to our games. So in turn I'm rewriting this story from the E3 trailer, all the way to the ending of Vergil's downfall, which I will call "*Work in progress title". Just to let you know, I'm not alone in writing this Fanfic. Many other of my DMC friends are helping me with this._

_Let's start with the first mistake NT made, the actual E3 trailer._

A quite little beat down city. It has a sign on a very steep hill that says, "Welcome to Slum City!" on it.

You see a teenager that walks up to the sign. It was as big as his arm-span. He has a grey muscle shirt under his red trench coat that has only three buttons buttoned up in the middle. He has a silver necklace on and at the end of the necklace had a red ruby surrounded by a silver coating around it. He was also wearing black jeans that holes in his right knee, and just above his left ankle. He had regular tennis shoes one as well. He had a very noticeable sword that was as big as him on the back of him.

His hair was a light brow color that was well combed and only reached half way down his ears. He looked at the sign and smiled as he ripped down the sign and put it on the ground. He put his left foot on it and sighed. He closed his eyes, only to rapidly open them and push down the hill that he was standing on.

He went down the hill and down the streets, passing people who yell, "Hey!" or, "Crazy kid!" as he let's out whoops of excitement. He keep's his fast pace all the way till he saw some construction. He started saying, "No No No No-" As he hit one of the mounds of dirt and spins on his back.

When he stops spinning, he had his right knee up in a ninety degree angle to the floor, while his left arm held his head up. He hold his sword in his right hand, which was behind him and was jabbed into the ground.

The construction crew just shook their head at the boy as crows could be heard in the distance. The sky started to turn red, as the construction workers faded into ashes. The boy stood up and brushed some dirt of his pants and let out a sigh. "This again..." he said as Demon puppets begun to form from thin air.

He smiled and put his sword onto his back, and pushed his coat back to reveal two pistols: One white, and one black. He quickly grabbed them and spun them around his hands and crossed them across his arms.

"Showtime!"

Letting out more cheers of excitement, he fires onto the demon puppets surrounding them. One jumps up behind him and begun to slash his claw hand against the boy, only to be blocked by his black pistol and shot at by his white pistol. He then jumps into the air, looks down and fires rapidly while spinning.

He quickly holsters his guns and grabs his sword and swings down onto a group of three and more demons with a battle cry. The demons vanished into thin air, as the boy sees a bigger puppet than the rest.

"Who the hell are you?!" It's demonic voice shouted to the boy.

The boy laughed as he put his sword on his back. He ran up to the puppet with a crazy grin on his face.

"My name..."

The demon raises his massive left hand to strike, but the boy grabs it by the wrist with his right to prevent his attack. He winds up his fist with his free hand.

"... is Dante!"

He said with his cocky grin as he punches the camera in directly.

"**DmC: Devil May Cry"**

Dante leaving to what looks like to be an food stand with a slice of pizza in his right hand, and a Ice cream sundae on his right. It was normal sky and everything was human He turns around and leaves while the sky is rapidly turning red again. He begins to take a bit out of the pizza, only for it to be shot out of his hand by a small barrage of needles.

"Not this again." Dante said, with discontent, as he threw the sundae on the ground and ran off into the distance.


End file.
